Yuki Got a Friend
by BlueSmerf
Summary: Yuta is not at all amused when his brother comes home from the store two hours late. He's even less amused when Yuki stubbornly refuses to show him what's behind his back.


**A/N: I wrote this at three in the morning so please excuse any mistakes.**

It had been an at least three hours since school let out. Yuta had thought nothing of it when Yuki came to his locker to inform him that he would be stopping at the store on his way home. Of course, he denied the younger's request for him to go as well and walked home alone. However, seeing that the hour hand of the wall clock was now pointing at the six, the older twin began to feel worried. The store was only twenty minutes away from both the school and the house. It was obvious his brother would be at least an hour, but _three_?

Something had to be wrong.

Yuta grabbed his phone from his pocket and was just about to hit speed-dial when the front door flew open to reveal Yuki. The brunet shot up from the couch, causing the younger to jump and shove something particularly large behind his back.

"Where were you?" Yuta immediately asked, walking up to his younger brother.

Yuki blinked, his eyes directed away from his twin, "I told you, I had to go to the store."

"You were there for two hours," the identical teen informed, crossing his arms. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Sorry, Yuta, I just lost track of time," the younger mumbled, his eyes still directed at the floor.

"Doing what?"

"Reading manga."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You can't look at me when you're lying."

"That's not true."

"Then look at me and tell me what you were doing at the store for two hours."

Yuki's gaze didn't move from the far wall. Yuta sighed, about to say something else when something behind Yuki's back shift. It sounded like something in a box…

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The thing you're holding behind you back."

"I'm not holding anythi-"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind showing me your hands."

"…Maybe I don't want you to see my hands."

"Oh? And why not?"

"My hands don't like you."

"Yuki, now you're just being childish."

"_You're_ being childish."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Just show me what's behind your back."

"There's nothing behind my back."

"Yuki, I am going to count to three-"

"Yuta, I'm not five."

"One…"

"Really? You're really doing this?"

"… Two…"

"That doesn't scare me anymore, Yuta."

"…Thr-"

Yuki grabbed the large cardboard box out from behind his back, holding it up for his brother to see. He said, "See? It's just a box."

"And why do you have a giant box?" Yuta asked, not entirely sure if he even wanted to know that answer.

"Maybe I just wanted a bo-"

Sounds of scratching came from inside the cardboard, both brothers freezing as the sound continued for a moment before ceasing. The older twin gave his brother a stern look, "What was that?"

"…What was what?"

"Open the box."

"No."

"Yuki-"

"No."

"…One-"

Yuki let out a loud sigh, placing the box on the floor. He slowly opened the flaps of the box, revealing to interior to his twin. Inside was a small, light brown puppy. Its hair was long and looked kind of scruffy, like it had been out in the rain. Its left eye was a stunning blue whilst the other was dark brown. One ear was up right and reacting to every little noise whilst the other was flopped over. The pup's white tipped tail wagged a mile a minute as it looked up at the brunets, letting out a quiet bark of joy.

Yuta stared at the dog for a long while before finally lifting his gaze back to Yuki. The younger's eyes kept flicking from the wall, up to Yuta's face, then back at the wall again guiltily. The older brunet sighed, putting a hand to his face, "Yuki…"

"It was in an alley next to the store. It kept trying to follow me so I put it in a box so it would stay put, but it started crying when I walked away," Yuki explained, petting the dog affectionately.

The older dragged his hand down his face as he said, "You know the landlord doesn't allow pets."

"Well… Yea, but-"

"No, no buts. You're going to take that puppy to the shelter."

"But they'll-"

"It's a non-euthanizing shelter; the dog won't be put down."

"…Yuta…"

The brunet grimaced, turning away from his brother with his arms still crossed over his chest. Yuki knew, he _knew_ Yuta couldn't say no to him. He could try, he always tried, but his twin's big, doe-like eyes and heartbroken voice got to him every time. It was a curse. Yuta heard the box shift once more and dared a peek behind himself.

Horrible mistake.

Yuki was gazing at him with wide, pleading eyes whilst holding the puppy up in front of him as well. The puppy's one perked ear drooped sadly, its bicolored eyes growing wide as well. A soft whine came from the young pup's throat, its tail hanging limply as it stared at the tall teen.

Yuta groaned, rolling his eyes as he sighed, "Fine… We'll find a way for you to keep the dog."

Yuki and the puppy both perked up at the same time, the dog's tail instantly starting wag once more. The younger brunet let a small smile slip onto his lips, coming forward and giving his brother a warm hug. He softly hummed, "Thank you, big brother."

Yuta sighed once more, hugging his twin back in defeat. The small puppy wiggled slightly in between their chests, causing Yuki to pull back a bit as that the small animal had room. The canine looked up at Yuta happily, its tail wagging a mile a minute. It gave the older twin's nose a quick, affectionate lick before settling back in Yuki's arms.

"She likes you," Yuki commented, scratching behind her ears. He then suddenly looked up, "Do you think I can teach her to go after Kaname-"

"Yuki, no."


End file.
